Statutory Rape
by Corcey
Summary: I didn't really know what to think when the police knocked on the door. My first thought was what did Sam do? Spam. Carly's POV.


I pretended not to notice when Sam would sleep over and she would sneak out in the middle of the night. I guess I'm a light sleeper. I never heard when she would come back but it usually took me a while to get back to sleep. I just figured she was going to the bathroom or to partake in a late-night meat feast.

I didn't really know what to think when the police knocked on the door. My first thought was what did Sam do? But Sam wasn't here to answer that question so I guessed I had to open the door and talk to the police.

"Hello?" I said when I opened the door to our apartment. Spencer was working on a mural for a wall on a building so he wasn't home. Freddie was with me doing homework on the couch.

"Hello is this the Shay residence?" one of the cops asked. He looked worn with shaggy hair that had specks of gray. They were both wearing suits and the only way I knew they were police was because one of them had his badge in front of the peep hole in the door when I looked through it.

"Yes," I said. "Why are you asking?"

"Uh-oh," Freddie noticed they were police. "What did Sam do this time?"

"Is Spencer Shay here?" the other officer asked.

"No," I said. "He's working on a mural on Henton Street."

"We checked there," the cop replied. "He didn't show up."

I was confused. Spencer never did that before. He always showed up to his jobs. Especially now when he didn't really have that many.

"May we come in?" the one with the dots of gray asked. The other one had red hair and looked like he just got out of training.

"Sure," I said, stepping aside to let them in.

"Why are you guys looking for Spencer?" Freddie asked as they entered the apartment.

"We just have a few questions for him," the rookie said.

"Did he tell you what time he said he would be back?"

"No." Now that I thought about it, that was rather odd. He always told me what time I should expect him to be back. Of course, he did seem a little shaken when he did. He answered the door while I was doing some early-morning web searching. He blocked me from seeing who the visitor was and he grabbed his coat in a flash and left, jabbing about his job on Henton Street.

"Did your brother seem a little off when he left?"

"Kind of," I was surprised that they guessed that but not liking where this was headed. Police going after Spencer? That was beyond weird. And now that I thought of it I hadn't seen Sam today at all. She's usually here every Saturday as soon as she gets out of bed (past noon).

"Has Spencer shown any more interest in your friend Samantha Puckett lately?"

"Um… I don't know," I scowled. "Why do you ask?"

"We believe he has been engaging in an inappropriate relationship with Miss Puckett."

"What?" Freddie and I said at the same time.

"What kind of inappropriate relationship?" Freddie scowled, getting up from the couch to stand beside me.

"We cannot give you information about that at this time," the older one said, kind of mad at the rookie for telling us.

At that moment, Sam and Spencer appeared at the door. Sam's tear-stricken face was the first thing I saw before Spencer's not so surprised face when he looked at the cops.

"Spencer Shay you're under arrest," the elder police officer said as he took out his handcuffs.

"For what?" I shouted, shocked. "You said you were just going to ask him a few questions!" I failed to think of anything else to say so I just yelled, "liars!"

"What are you arresting him for?" Freddie asked, calmer than me.

"Statutory rape." The younger one said.

"He never raped me!" Sam yelled, new salt water from her eyes streaming down her face. "I told him to do it! _I_ forced _him_!"

"Sam, it's okay," Spencer said, putting his hands behind his back willingly as they handcuffed him. "Carly," he continued, looking me straight in the eye with all the remorse a person could have, "I'm so sorry."

With that, they took him away down the hall. I was left standing in the room, shocked. Spencer arrested for rape? This could not be happening. But it was.

Sam came up to me then; her sobbing obstructing her ability to breathe and she hugged me. She held on to me like her life depended on it, repeating that she was "so sorry," and that it was all her fault.

"What happened, Sam?" I finally found my voice after a minute.

"I… I told. I wasn't… supposed to-to tell… but I-I did! And… n-now Spencer's… going to… j-jail!" She said miserably as she melted down onto the floor, teary hiccups were the only noises left in the room's astonishment.

I hope you liked it. I haven't seen a spam fic like this one so I decided to make one. Be a sweetheart and review!


End file.
